For example, multiple medical display devices are installed in a facility, such as a hospital, in a distributed manner. There are individual differences in display characteristics even among display devices of the same type. There are also individual differences in the degree of degradation of display characteristics, that is, in life among display devices. For example, the individual differences in display luminance among display devices using liquid crystal panels are mostly attributable to the individual differences among backlights. There are also individual differences in life among backlights. The life of display devices depends on not only the individual differences among the display devices, but also the operating environments, the frequencies of use, or the like thereof. A display device that is frequently used in a harsh environment tends to shorten life.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a life prediction system that uses, as a criterion for determining the life of a display device, the time point when the maximum luminance falls below a predetermined critical luminance and calculates the time period over which the maximum luminance will remain within the critical luminance, on the basis of the measured luminances of the display device, Lehmann's expression, and the like.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a system in which each terminal device in a hospital collects data about various states of a corresponding medical device, determines whether an abnormality is occurring in the medical device, on the basis of the collected state data, and when it determines that an abnormality is occurring, notifies the abnormality to a computer in a service center using an email or the like. In this system, the service center, which has received the notification, can repair the medical device by remote control, forward the email to a service station in charge, and order a component from a manufacturer.